


My First and Only

by Fantasywriter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Affection, Anal Sex, Feelings, First Kiss, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Promptis - Freeform, Sexual Content, Touch, firstlove - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasywriter/pseuds/Fantasywriter
Summary: “Hello Noct, ya there?” Prompto waved his hand in front of Noctis’ face. Noctis blinked heavily, he wonders how long he had been day dreaming.“They’re cute...” Noctis muttered, he realizes what he just blurted out.Prompto giggled.“What’s cute buddy?”
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	My First and Only

Noctis isn’t sure when it started exactly, he guesses just over time the more he was around Prompto. The way he laughs, the way he smiles at Noctis, his jokes, his love for animals, especially for chocobo’s. He just makes everything bright. Yeah he makes Noctis happy. When Noct feels down or miserable no matter what Prompto can lift his spirits. 

Noctis knows he shouldn’t be falling for his best friend, he has tried his hardest, but he fails over and over again.  
He keeps thinking about how it would feel to finally intertwined their fingers. He tries to come up with excuses, like ruffling Prompto’s hair, he likes the way his hair feels and ever since he started styling it up this summer after they graduated. He really loves it, he imagines burying his face into it. Noctis gets lost so many times trying to count those freckles on Prompto’s face. He could stare at him all day, like right now. 

“Hello Noct, ya there?” Prompto waved his hand in front of Noctis’ face. Noctis blinked heavily, he wonders how long he had been day dreaming. 

“They’re cute...” Noctis muttered, he realizes what he just blurted out.

Prompto giggled.  
“What’s cute buddy?”

Noctis blinked, trying to figure out what to say something quick. Yet, he felt he should be honest and see where this goes.

“Y-You’re freckles...I was trying to count them...” Noctus shyly looked away.

Prompto’s cheeks turned a bright red shade which made his freckles shine even more. Prompto thinks he is dreaming, it’s too adorable that his best friend just admitted this. Prompto decides to test the waters a little. Since he has been in love with Noctis for awhile. He wants to know does his best friend feel the same? Could it be?

“Not as cute as the beauty mark close to your mouth.” Prompto giggled. 

Noctis’ eyes widen, his own cheeks turned a shade of red.

“Really? I doubt that, it’s only one spot.” Noctis snorted, rolling his eyes. 

“Yep! It’s still cute.” Prompto shyly spoke up. He had stared at that spot too many times, imagining kissing the corner of Noctis’ mouth kissing that spot. That’s not all the blonde has ever imagined.

“Cute enough to kiss?” Noctis teased. Noctis was wanting it too, he was testing the waters see how far this would go since he started. No turning back now.

Prompto’s eyes widen.  
“N-Noct!” The blonde whimpered looking away nervously.

“Well is it?” Noctis asked moving his face in front of Prompto’s making him look directly at him. 

“Waa! Y-Yeahhhh....” Prompto nervously looked at him with those blue-violet eyes of his.

Noctis couldn’t believe the conversation they were having or what he was getting ready to say.

“Then do it.” Noctis smirked. Prompto cursed under his breath. Why was his best friend so beautiful even like this?

“I-I um you want me to? I mean wouldn’t that be weird?” Prompto glanced away even though Noctis was still in front of his face. 

“Only if you want to.” Noctis shrugged with a small sigh. 

Prompto thought he might not get another chance so he took a deep breath and leaned in pressing his pink lips against the spot kissing it gently.

Noctis hissed, only because it felt really nice too nice.

Prompto looked up, his lips still attached to Noctis’ skin he saw a look in the prince’s eye telling him go on.

“More...” Noctis breathed heavily encouraging. Noctis was loosing his mind so was Prompto.

Prompto batted his eye lashes that look he gives Noctis sometimes making him feel weak.

‘Shit. He’s gonna.’ Noctis thought.

Prompto planted another kiss gently on the spot moving closer to the corner of Noctis’ mouth. Just how he had imagined. This had to be one of his fantasies. It can’t be real. Oh yes it is real, when he feels Noctis gently squeezing Prompto’s thigh to hold on. 

Prompto’s heart is flying soaring, damn he’s so in love. Noctis feels like he can’t breath, he wants Prompto to kiss him so bad he needs a kiss to make his lungs work again.

Prompto trails to his lips, he gently kisses the prince’s lips. They are soft a little chap, but Prompto likes it. It’s a slow kiss to get familiar since it’s their first kiss, both inexperienced. Noctis’ hand moves to the back of Prompto’s head deepen the kiss. Yes they both enjoy it, the flavor of their mouths, they can’t get enough of each other they spend at least thirty minutes making out. Prompto gets a breather and goes back into another kiss so does Noctis. 

Noctis groans into their kiss.  
“Mmm taste so good.” He muttered.  
Prompto nods softly once they part, their lips are sore even swollen a little definitely worth it.

“Yep tastes really good just how I imagined.” Prompto smiles.

“Be mine?” Noctis asked as he throws his arms around Prompto pulling him close.

“Thought I already was your boyfriend?” Prompto chuckled cutely cuddling to Noctis. 

“Well yeah guess so dork.” Noctis laughed. 

“Your dork~?” Prompto nuzzles his head to Noctis’ shoulder.

“Always my dork.” Noctis smiles.

****  
That’s how it started their first kiss with confessing their feelings. It all started to make sense to them, in the past they always were inseparable always teasing, which was flirting. Not to mention every time they got the chance watch movies or playing video games they would cuddle. So in a way they already were boyfriends, just they didn’t both know it. 

Several months had passed it was a repeat go to school, Prompto comes over every evening. He would spend the night a lot of times nothing changed except they were boyfriends now and well they kissed a lot, way lot. They would cuddle now while sleeping and well they’d get a little curious, but Noctis wouldn’t openly say he was ready to take the next step.

It happened that night, they were both making out on Noct’s couch. Prompto laid over on him pushing Noctis down on the couch. Noctis hungrily searched his lips exploring his mouth. It never got old. His hands ran up and down Prompto’s slender body. 

“N-Noct.” Prompto moaned his name.

Noctis blushed breathing hard, as he felt his own erection growing. Prompto’s were already poking into his. 

“Mmm Prom you always taste so good.” Noctis nuzzled his face to Prompto’s neck giving his neck gentle kisses as he inhaled his scent.

Prompto giggled because it felt so sensitive and good.

“I’m happy you think so Noct~” Prompto gasps feeling Noctis licking his neck.  
It sets his whole body on fire. He feels it down into his length.

“Is that okay?” Noctis raised his head up making sure.

“More then okay, just it made me feel too good.” Prompto panted looking down at him. Prompto is in the mood, he wants Noctis so bad. He had watched tons of porn and researched how to do this. He knows it’s gonna hurt, but he wants Noctis to be his first on everything. He wants Noctis to take over him.  
Noctis goes back to his neck, he gently begins to suck on his neck grazing his teeth. Prompto can’t help it he grinds down on him.

“Noct-I ....”Prompto shuts his eyes trying to fight the hormones, the lust and love all mixing. 

“What? If I need to stop I will.” Noctis plants a sweet kiss on the bruise.

“No please don’t ....will you make love to me?” Prompto blurted.

Noctis freezes, his heart races more faster then it already is. It’s not that he doesn’t want to, of course he does he loves Prompto. He’s scared.

“Ughh...” Noctis tries to speak.

Prompto sits up quickly.  
“I’m sorry I shouldn’t had ask that of you I’m so sorry Noct.” Prompto looks away to hide his tears.

Noctis raise up to sit.

“Hey you didn’t do nothing wrong it’s okay. It’s not that I don’t want to...” Noctis gently grabbed his upper arm.

“I don’t want to hurt you...I mean I wanna do it...just I don’t wanna hurt you.” Noctis’ voice cracks.

Prompto turns to look at Noctis. He gives him a small smile, because that’s the sweetest thing ever. Noctis really is too good to him.

“It’d be okay...it’s gonna happen sooner or later...” Prompto blushes.

“S’yeah...just I love you and I don’t wanna hurt you so if it’s too much...please tell me alright?” Noctis stares at Prompto. He can’t believe they are really going to do this. The furthest they have ever done is just grind on each other now they are skipping to home base.

“I love you too Noct. I promise if it’s so unbearable we can stop.” Prompto stands up rubbing his own lower arm shyly. 

Noctis smiles up at him, Prompto grabs Noctis’ hand. 

“Lead the way...” Noctis swallows hard. He wants this to be special.

They both enter Noctis’ room they began to kiss make out to get the mood more exotic. Prompto helps removes Noctis’ shirt before they both know it they are nude laying on Noctis’ bed. Prompto crawls on top of him. He lets out little whimpers feeling Noctis’ warmth, his length poking at him.

“Prom...be careful.” Noctis breathes kissing him.

Prompto nods and grabs the lube. He preps himself.

“Have you even prep yourself?” Noctis asks, he stares up at Prompto running his hands up his stomach tracing it. He’s beautiful especially this way on top of him. 

“You’re cute Noct worrying so much. Yeah I have I know it’s not gonna be close to you, but I have.” Prompto bashfully says. Prompto positions himself on Noctis. He grabs Noctis’ length which makes him hiss. Noctis’ toes curl he’s feeling so much pleasure as he enters his entrance. Prompto slowly sinks down letting him enter him. Prompto let’s out a gasp, it stings. Yet, he feels whole as Noctis fills him. His eyes water, but he wants this he knows eventually it will get better. His own length still hard throbbing. Noctis sits up a little so he can hold Prompto he kisses his neck gently. 

“Prom, we can stop if you need to ..shit- I forgot the condom.” Noctis says worried, even though it feels incredibly good to him. He feels Prompto’s warmness he feels complete and connected. 

“N-No I want this, don’t worry about it.”Prompto breathes heavily as he begins to move a little. Their minds are both cloudy. Noctis grabs his hips and slowly thrusts in him. Noctis tilts his head back in pleasure. No matter how much he wants to loose control and go faster he doesn’t because he loves Prompto and he doesn’t want to hurt him. Their moans echo in the room, the air smells of musk and sweat. Noctis hears the wet sounds smacking slowly. Which is hot turns him on even more.

“A little faster Noctis.” Prompto manages to get out. Noctis buckles his hips up thrusting just a little faster. He looks at Prompto’s length needing attention. He uses his right hand grabs it and begins stroking it. 

“Prom I’m not gonna last much longer.” Noctis cries out with pleasure.

“Me neither. Ahh~ Noct!” Prompto moans loudly. Noctis is hitting his prostate. His moans are driving Noctis insane putting him over the edge. Noctis thrusts a little more loosing himself. He reaches his climax moaning loudly.

“Prommmm!” He cries out.

Prompto moans with him as he orgasms with him, he makes a mess all over Noctis’ stomach. He had never came so hard. 

Prompto collapses on top of the prince. Noctis manages to run his hand through Prompto’s hair to show a sweet affection. 

“That was really good.” Noctis pants.

“So good, Noct I love you so much.” Prompto whimpered feeling Noctis slide out of him. He didn’t want it to end. 

“I love you more Prom.” Noctis kisses the blonde’s forehead gently. 

“After all you were my first and gonna be my only.” Noctis whispers closing his eyes.

“Same here Noct, hey you can’t go asleep yet.” Prompto pouted.

“S’yeah I can I’m exhausted.” Noctis was slipping off to sleep.

Prompto laughed happily.  
“My sleepy Prince Charming.” He whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wanted to write a little one shot of Noctis talking about Prompto’s freckles out loud which leads to them being boyfriends to so much more they are their firsts. I wanted to make Noctis very gentle. I think he actually would be because he doesn’t want to hurt his sunshine.


End file.
